Hello, I'm the Doctor
by House MD Based
Summary: Alex Blue, a 17 year old girl lives on Earth; A small town in England. To cut to the chase she's a genius. Inhumanly smart. Insanely smart. One day, the Doctor accidentally comes across her and, it's safe to say, he's intrigued. [10th Doctor/OC (Original Character) Pairing]
1. Chapter 1 - Minus Three

**[A.N: I've only recently started watching Doctor Who (Already in love with David Tennant though 3) and I really like it, plus I've had this idea in my head for years ever since someone gave me like a quick brief summary of the series so... why not write it? 10th Doctor/OC pairing :)...]**

 **[Influence: 'Nothing Left' and 'Red' both by Beth Crowley]**

 **[Warnings: Swearings, Weird af Twists]**

 _ **(Alex's POV)**_

My chin began to slip out of my gauntleted fist as my eyes drifted closed. Millimeter by millimeter my head fell, but my eyes closed completely before I could witness myself doing that...

 _Thwack_

My eyes shot open and a sound that closely resembled a cat escaped my lips, as I jumped out of my seat and to my feet. Surveying the room, I saw the teacher with a wooden meter stick against the table, and several tables of people staring in my direction. I felt my cheeks flood the most vibrant shade of crimson as I rubbed my eyes and bit back a yawn, trying not to make my situation any worse.

"Keeping you awake, Blue?" The teacher asked me and I tried to keep it in... I really did

"Clearly not." I replied, gesturing to the table upon which I had fallen asleep just moments prior. Mr Field's cheeks also flushed a paler shade of pink at my sarcasm before he lifted the meter stick off the desk and leant it across his shoulders.

"Since you're up, go and fetch me the class' books from Mr Nate's classroom." He ordered me and I sighed in protest "Go." He told me, as he bounced the meter stick off his shoulder and used it to point to the door. Reluctantly, I went, muttering curse words and insults under my breath as I pulled open the door slightly. I slipped out and shut it after me. Mr Nate's classroom was the top floor... I'm on the bottom. I let out an exclaimation of exasperation and frustration as I advanced half heartedly towards the stairs.

FOUR flights of exhausting stairs later, I made my way slowly down the corridor towards Nate's classroom. I knocked loudly on the door and within moments Mr Nate appeared in the doorway "Hello?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses "Ah, Alex!" He greeted enthuastically "Here for the books?"

"Yeah, please." I replied with a well mannered smile

"How come you got sent?" He asked as he ambled away towards a bookshelf that looked as though it would collapse under the weight of one more single piece of paper.

"It's quite a funny story actually." I told him and he whipped his head around to face me.

"Sit." He ordered me and I complied with a wide smile. Mr Nate was quite sound to be honest. I mean, he's a Biology teacher, twenty four, one of the best senses of humor I'vce ever seen, oh... and also the best body I've ever seen on anyone, even through his shirt. Pulling out the chair opposite me, he threw himself down, and whipped his feet up onto the desk, crossing them at the ankles "Tell. Me. Everything."

"Well... I fell asleep within the first like ten minutes of our triple period, but my-"

"Woah, woah! Hold up! You _fell asleep_?" He asked, as he leaned forwards

"Yes?" I told him, and he burst out laughing. Tears welled in his eyes as his face shone bright red most likely from lack of oxygen. "What?" I asked, as I couldn't stop myself laughing too.

"Ooh, you better get going, Field'll be wondering what's taking you so long." He said abruptly as he wiped a tear from his eye, got up and walked back over to the bookshelf. I mirrored his movements. He thumped the books into my arms, as they shook under all the weight. He looked on, an amused glint in his eyes "You're not the strongest, are you, Al?" He asked me and I shook my head with a smile plastered on my face "Want some help taking those down?"

"Nahh, you're good." I told him and exited the room quite swiftly, giving Nate a little wave as I did so.

I struggled my way down the four flights of stairs once again and approached the door to Field's class. I leant the books on my left arm, balancing them, and pawed the door open with my right. Slinking in, I received one of the worst dead eyes I've ever received from Field. As I shut the door behind me, the books toppled off of my arm, and cascaded to the floor. I dragged my hands down my face as I stared dumbfounded at the catastophe I had created "Well done." Field congratulated me with sarcasm overflowing in his words as he walked towards me.

"Maybe if you had asked someone else to go, we wouldn't be in the situation." I replied, not even hiolding back my irritated tone.

"Yeah, they probably wouldn't have taken ten minutes too." He said, as he leant down and gathered up the books.

"I didn't take ten minutes." I stated, folding my arms. Field looked towards the clock and so did I "Shit." I whispered

"Oi." Field mentioned as I rolled my eyes

"I would apologise, but I'm not sorry." I replied, quite childishly.

"Why did you take so long?"

"The books weight a tonne. I have no upper body strength. It's not the first time I've dropped them on this trip." I lied, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine."

\- -DRWHO- -

 _One Hour Later_

"There's a sheet of exam style questions on your desk... Do them."

"I'll fucking do you, you cunt." I whispered, and my cheeks glowed red after I realised what I had said. I spied Field ambling over towards my table and I groaned.

"Not fallen asleep again yet then, Blue?"

"It's quite hard." I replied as he smirked "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"'Blue'?"

"Because it's your name?" he asked as he pulled up a stool to the corner of the table and took a seat. I bit back a sarcastic comment

"It's my surname." I stated, as my brows knitted themselves into a furrow

"Yes."

"So... Why?" I asked him and his smirk turned into a smile

"Because I feel like you won't respond unless I address you like that." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him

"She won't respond unless you _un_ dress her." Martha whispered across the table, and I shot her a look that could have killed anyone... thankfully Field hadn't heard her little... _comment_.

"Well, how 'bout you call me Alex and we see how that goes?" I asked, and he appeared to be mulling it over

"Notta chance, Blue."

"Damn you."

"Do your work." He told me and I glanced down at the paper and sighed

"It's too easy." I replied handing him the paper back.

"Look, Blue. I know you're a genius, but humor me. Do the work. You're in the highest set of your year and we're not allowed to move you up at your age. In order to move you up so you're with intellectual equals you would have graduated University years ago and you'd be a millionaire scientist now. But we can't do that for you. So just do the work I set the class." He replied and there was a questionable sense of urgency in Field's words.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he straightened up quickly

"What do you mean?" He asked and I bit back another sarcastic comment, keeping it in and waiting for the right moment. I shook my head, indicating it didn't matter, and he seemed to untense. "I'll uh, I'll do the work." I replied, defeated as I placed pen to paper and started scribbling away


	2. Chapter 2 - Minus Two

**[A.N: I just reread the first chapter and it was TERRIBLE I'm so sorry. But more exciting stuff happens in this chapter anyway, the first was just to introduce Al and like the relationship with Al and Field and also Al and Nate.]**

 **Influence:**

 **Warnings: Swearing**

 _Alex's P.O.V_

It's been ten minutes since I got out of Field's lesson. Now it's time to see _him,_ and I have to admit, I'm dreading it. I always dread it, but this time it's worse. A bad feeling settled in my stomach as I approached the door. I lifted my hand timidly, debating on knocking, but I just pushed the open, to reveal Mark. Sat there, with his feet up on the table and his stupidly expensive phone on show; cradled in his left hand. "Al!" He greeted cheerily, as he whipped his feet to the ground and shot up.

"Don't call me that." I replied simply, trying to sound hostile, but his smile just widened as he started walking towards me, with his hand out "Touch me, and you won't even get a chance to call me 'Al' again."

"Woah, feeling snappy today?" He asked me, still with that goddamn draining tone of happiness clinging to his words.

"No."

"Take a seat." He told me as he gestured towards the school chair. The kind that makes your back ache just lookig at it, hell just thinking about it causes you pain. I grimiced and replied

"I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself." He simply said, and I nodded in comfirmation. He threw himself down and itched his closed fist on his stubble, and his face scrunched up like he was thinking. A few moments of awkward silence passed. I always seem to do this. Seem to make this awkward, but honestly I'd rather there be awkward silence than him doing his job because his job is a pain in the arse to me. "So..."

"So?" I asked, trying to prevent or extenguish any hope of a conversation.

"You don't like this, do you?"

"I really, _really_ don't." I replied, with a sarcastic smile and Mark just shook his head

"Why not?"

"Well, can't a seventeen year old be smart without having an underlying cause?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me

"Yeah, they can. But you're not smart. You're a genius. Your IQ cannot be figured out, by any test, and you ace anything, no matter what it is." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, define smart."

"Having or showing a quick witted intelligence." He told me quickly, staring at his shoes on the floor, with a self-assured smile, and I let out one, singular, deprecating laugh

" _Your_ definition of smart, not Google's." I shot and his face dropped and I could not, for the life of me, stop the wicked smirk that plastered on my face

"How did you-"

"Oh, it's simple really. You moved you thumb when I said 'Define Smart' and it hit your phone, so it was pretty obvious you used Google's speak service. All you had to do was glance down and read it. At first I thought you were looking at your shoes, but then when you replied to me with something remotely intelligent sounding, I realised. You're not that smart." I told him and if I had emotions I 'm pretty sure I should be feeling bad now. But I don't have emotions, so I didn't feel bad.

"I don't-"

"Oh, and if it's okay with you, I'll be leaving now." I concluded harshly as I turned on my heal and made hastily for the door, pulling it open and emerging into the school's corridors. Suddenly the bel sounded, and the rest of the doors opened almost suddenly and simultaneously and other students of different ages emerged, much like I had. I made my way slowly up a flight of stairs. Nate's class. Biology. Great.

I watched from the side, leaning on the far wall of the hallway as Nate welcomed everyone into his classroom. Once everyone in the line had entered, he looked around, as if he'd lost something, panic surging through his eyes until they locked with mine. "You coming?" He asked me and I smiled

"Don't suppose I have much of a choice now, do I?" I replied as I pushed off the wall and stood on my own two feet.

"Sure you do." He said, and I stopped in my tracks, brows knitted into a furrow. "I mean, everything I teach you already know, and then some. All the work I give to everyone else is _way_ too easy for you and so you jst sit there, surrounded by people who- next to you- are just dumb as fuck." I winced at his use of a curse, the way it sounded coming out if his mouth "So, if you wanna skip I'll cover for you." He concluded. I couldn't prevent my head falling to the side, in a tilt as I thought this over

"You are- by far- the weirdest teacher I have ever met." I said with a laugh as I walked closer "I'll stay, if that's okay with you." I replied sarcastically as I walked through the doorway. I caught a glimpse of an out-of-character smirk on his face and I frowned, but pushed it to the back of my mind. I'm sure it's nothing

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

I sat with my chin sat in my closed hand. Watching as Mr Nate droned on about Osmosis. Some of the kids didn't get it. How? It's Osmosis. Not exactly Rocket Science... Which is easy too, so I never understood that saying...

I heard Nate give a frustrated sigh "It's Osmosis!" He yelled, and a few classmates flinched at his odd outburst. "How do you not understand Osmosis? Al?" He asked, and my eyes drifted towards him

"Mhmm?" I asked, somewhat afraid that he's going to ask me what I know he's going to ask me.

"Explain to these what Osmosis is."

"The process by which molecules of a solvent tend to pass through a semipermeable membrane from a _less_ concentrated solution into a _more_ concentrated one." I said, to which I got blank stares. No surprise there. I sighed "Stuff passes through a thing from some stuff into other stuff that contains more stuff than the one the stuff originally comes from" still blank stares. "Science." I finished. A knock sounded at the door, and everyone's heads turned.

"Come in!" Nate said as the door opened, and the Principle ambled in, with a man behind him. A tall, lanky, brown haired man, with odd clothes plastered to him by a wet substance. I glanced to the window. Rain. The man's hair stuck up in all directions in a sort of organised choas, and some stringy bits flopped in front of his face from the weight of the rain water, and he batted them away with two fingers.

"Have you got Alex Blue?" The Principle asked as he surveyed the room, and his eyes landed on me as recognition sparked on his face. Everyone turned to me and I sighed and rose to my feet. "Come with me." He said vaguely as I hauled my bag onto my left shoulder and folowed the men outside, looking back at a slightly worried looking Nate and shooting him an expression telling him I'll be okay.

I followed behind as the two men walked side by side, whispering to eachother as we journeyed through the school. "Sorry to interrupt your little... conversation." I piped up sarcastically and they stopped and turned to me simultaineously "But where the hell are you taking me?" I asked, letting out a dissatisfied sigh. The principle gestured towards a door with a plaque stating 'Conference Room' on it, before they strode in, beckoning me to follow. A bad feeling, simular to earlier, resurfaced in my stomach as I reluctantly followed.

The door shut behind me.

"Look," I started, getting some things out of the way before we started "Let me just make some stuff clear. I'm not taking anymore Intelligence Tests. They don't work. I'm not taking part in any trips, studies, research things, or game shows. I'm not for hire, and I'm certaintly not to be used solely for your entertainment." I told them, confidence practically overflowing in my words, and the lanky man nodded at the principle, who briskly left the room, leaving me with this man; this stranger.

"Hello, Alex." He said, and his accent was simular to mine, English, but perhaps from a different area. He was strange. His clothes. The wear pattern... they were incoherant, they didn't add up, not at all. It was like my brain just, didn't work on him. Impossible. I just wasn't trying hard enough, I've just spent too long on boring people that I just need to adjust to read someone more intresting. That's all... I let out a calming breath, and looked at him again. His shirt, white shirt, was plastered to his body from the rain, the water making it almost transparent and his tie was a darker red than it was supposed to be, from the rain too. His eyes shone in the light, he had old looking eyes, an old soul definitely, like he'd seen a lot. His hair was stuck up every which way, like he had ran his hands through it a couple of times and the water has kept it in that style. His left eyebrow was raised, as he too was staring at me. "You seem frustrated."

"I'm fine." I replied, running _my_ hands through _my_ hair, and dropping my bag to the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

"All in good time, Alex. I'm going to be observing you." He said simply, as he thrust his hands in his pockets and gave me a smile.

"No."

"Well, you don't have a choice, you see." He told me and I could tell, just from the way he spoke, the certainty in his voice, I wasn't going to win this time. He's not like Mark, I can't just Smartarse my way out of this.

"Why?"

"Why don't you have a choice or why am I observing you?" He asked, and his head tilted to the side

"Both."

" 'fraid I can't answer that, Alex."

"And the school authority has allowed this?" I asked him and he nodded. "So they know who you are?"

"Nope." He said with a smirk "They had no choise but to allow this. Letter from the Queen you see."

"So you're MI6?"

"No!" He yelled, clearly offended

"Sorry, sorry, jeese keep your trousers on." I muttered and his brows furrowed

"I had no intention of removing them."

"No it's, it's a saying. Means don't get to angry or whatever."

"Oh..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Minus One

**(! THE DOC IS A LITTLE OOC BUT THERE'S A REASON, DON'T KILL ME!)**

 **[A.N: Hey, Whoviens (Is that how you spell it? I don't care that's how I've spelt it) :D This was a really fun chapter to write cause like... it just was. I am currently procrastinating my English homework because I'd much rather be writing Doctor Who Fanfiction than slagging off the Pedophile Priest in Beasting (Which is a good book but like... Don't read it you'll get traumatised and I don't wanna get sued) :D ]**

 **[Influence:**

 **[Warnings: Swearing, Lengthy talk of suicide :/ .]**

 _Alex's P.O.V_

He's odd. I like him. Of course, I would never admit that to his face, or to anyone's face, but he just seems so innocent. I watched as his eyes scouted around the room and his eyebrows raised or frowned at specific items. His eyes followed the skirting of the walls all the way around the room, until his view was obstructed by my feet. He looked at me and I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face.

"What?" He asked "What is it?" He continued, a tinge of urgency in his words, illiciting a laugh from my lips

"Nothing." I whispered. "Come on then, let's catch the end of my Biology lesson." I told him, droppinng my hostile tone and just giving in. Letter from the Queen. Can't argue with that, can I?

We ambled down the corridor in a somewhat awkward silence, and he occupied himself with attempting to remove some fluff that had stuck to his coat. I smiled, then chuckled in amusement as he got increasingly frustrated at the failed tries.

"You know, it's just static." I mentioned and he turned to face me

"What?"

"It's just static. Here..." I said as I proceeded to successfully rid the man's coat of fluff, as he stared at me like I was some kind of higher deity.

"Th- Thank you." He whispered softly as I just nodded, then the silence took over again.

I paused outside of a door and took a calming breath before pushing it open slowly, and trudging into the room. The burning stares were no longer on me, but evenly distributed between me and the oddball. I gestured towards my seat, and he sat down as I quietly explained to Mr Nate the current situation. He nodded an approval and I grabbed another chair, and set it down next to the man.

Five small and unintellectual doodles later, I leant over and whispered "Hey, I never caught your name."

"That's because I never told you." He whispered back, his eyes still fixed on Nate as he still tried simpler ways to explain Osmosis to his class.

"So, what do I call you?"

"If you want my attention, just yell 'hey', or 'you there' you don't need my name." He told me with an amused smile, one of which I gladly reciprocated, before tunring my attention back to Nate.

The sound of the bell cause sighs of relief to be heard throughout the whole class as everyone poured out. The odd man stood up, and made to walk out too until he realised I was still sat. He whipped his body around and frowned as it was only me, him and Nate left. I rose slowly to my feet, and approached the teacher as he ran his hands through his hair, probably in frustration

"You're not a bad teacher, your students are just stupid." I reassured him and he laughed

"Thanks, Al." He replied as he just smiled down at me "You're too smart for this school you know?"

"Oh, I know. But I can't move because any level of education would still, apparently, be too low and I'd never be with intellectual equals so I have to stay in school." I replied, trying my hardest to guise the narcissitic tone that I was sure was overflowing in my words

"Well, what've you got next?"

"English." I told him, with a roll of my eyes.

"Pah! Well, English is alright because like, aren't you doing stories or whatever?"

"Narratives." I corrected him "And yes."

"Then you're good for an hour." He said with a playful punch on my shoulder

"Two hours." I corrected him again "And yeah, I suppose." I replied "I'll see you tomorrow, Nate." I somewhat yelled as I exited the classroom. I shut the door gently behind me, and leant with my back against the wall, as my eyes drifted closed.

"Are you okay, Alex?" The strange man asked me and my eyes bolted open, and I nodded cockily. How do you nod cockily? I'm not sure but I did it, and it was _great._ "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." I snapped back, pushing off the wall and standing on my own feet. He sighed and something panged in my stomach "Sorry..." I said quietly as he gives me a small smile. A forgiving smile?

I started off towards the stairs, and desended them carefully, watching my feet and ensuring I didn't trip, not in front of this... man? What do I call him? "What-" I started, and as his head turned slowly to face me, the words were knocked out of my mind.

"What?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence on my part. We had stopped walking halfway down the stairs and were now stood still, staring at eachother. This is weird...

"Are you okay?" He asked me, and I opened my mouth to answer, but a girl turned the corner onto the stairs, into our view and I recognised her immediately. My face broke out into a huge grin

"Rose!" I greeted cheerily as I lunged myself towards her in a hug, she had her long blonde locks pulled up into a ponytail today I noticed as I pulled away from the hug, staring at her wide grin. "Uh..." I said as I turned to the man beside me. How do you introduce two people when you don't know one's name "This is Rose!" I said as I gestured towards her "And Rose, this is uh..." My voice trailed off and a laugh escaped Rose's lips as the man held out his hand, I assumed for a hand shake

"Sorry I didn't quite catch your name..." She said as they shook hands

"I don't give out my name." He said, but he was distracted, his mind was somewhere else and he seemed sad, God only knows why. I'll bring it up later , maybe, if I remember.

"Oh right," Rose said quietly "Well I'm Rose." She repeated and I swear to a higher deity I saw him flinch.

"Nice to uh, meet you..."

"Anyway, Rose. It was nice seeing you but I've gotta be off" I told her and she smiled

"Ah yes, it's busy being a genius." She said as she playfully punched my shoulder

"Shut up." I said as I batted her hand away "See you."

"Bye!" She exclaimed as we walked down and she walked up. He avoided my face, looking down and a could see a dismal glint in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I-" I began and his head shot up. However, I immediately cut off my own words and softly shook my head

"Why do you do that?" He asked me, with a frown knitted into his forehead

"Do what?" I asked, stopping again as our feet hit the bottom of the steps and a laugh came from his lips

"You begin saying something and then... stop." He explained and I smiled. It was an amused smile, one I couldn't hold back.

"It's- right okay." I started "It's because I have very, _very_ poor impulse control and I begin saying something and then my brain catches up with my mouth and I think 'well maybe that's not a good thing to say' and so I don't finish my sentence." I explain

"But you're a genius. How does your mouth work faster than your brain?" He asked and I stifled laugh, turned my head away and clamped my hand over my mouth to hide the smile... "Oh grow up!" He yelled and grimiced in my direction

"I'm seventeen! What do you expect?!" I yelled back, but it was a playful yelling, nothing too scary.

"I expect you to be mature!" He said but he couldn't hide the smirk that was encroaching on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait, woah! You expect me to be... mature?" I asked, deadly serious now "You were under the impression I was mature? _Me_? Who told you that? I'll have to have a word with them about false advertising." I ranted slightly, but I stiffened at my last phrase

"'False Advertising'?" He asked me and I just began walking. Quickly. Go. "Hey!" He yelled after me as I heard the pounding of his feet on the lino floors as he caught up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Yes... I said 'False Advertising'..."

"Why?"

"Well, you got told I was mature when I'm n-"

"No, I get that part... But why do you feel like you're being advertised?" He questioned and I just laughed in his face

"You don't truely believe the real reason I'm not allowed to advance in my education is because I'll never be with intellectual equals?" I asked, and he nodded. God, he's so bloody innocent and cu- Innocent... "Pah! That's not the reason at all, that's just the reason they _tell_ people. Tell you, me, anyone who visits." I elaborated, but the blank look on his face indicated he was still clueless. "They just want to keep me here as long as they can because I make the school look good. My test results give them publication. My intellect gains them more than twenty new students a year from parents who think that the school is responsible for all the tests I get full marks on." I explained and concluded and, I swear to God, I could pinpoint the exact moment the lightbulb above his head lit up and realisation kicked in "There you go..." I dragged, patronising him to the max.

"But, they can't hold you against your will?"

"Yes they can." I said simply, still walking, we passed the English room quite a while ago, I just can't be arsed with lessons anymore. Only two more lessons after I've skipped this one...

"How can they hold you against your will?" He asked me and my head went blank. This doesn't happen, this never happens. I know exactly how they're holding me, but I can't tell _him_. This stranger who has ranked his way into my life.

"They know some stuff."

"They're blackmailing you?"

"No. Do you have an office or room or something we can just sit in?" I asked quietly and he tilted his head to the side

"You have English."

"No I don't?"

"Yes, you told Mr Nate-"

"I told Nate nothing. I don't have any lesson." I said with a smirk, and a sarcastic wink, illiciting a sigh out of him.

"Yeah, follow me." He simply stated before walking in front

We approached a single door, and he pushed it open lightly and walked inside, beckoning me to follow and, being the very gallient human being I am, followed. "You alright?" He asked, as he flopped down onto a wooden chair beside an MDF, Ikea looking table and I nodded furiously

"Yep, yep. Yeppedy yep yep yoo." I replied idly as I fiddled my fingers together, lacing them and unlacing them by my stomach

"Well, sit." He told me, and I obeyed. Ugh 'obeyed'. What a horrific word. No human should ever have to obey another without probbable cause, A.K.A: a _damn_ good reason. "I know I can be an arse." He sighed quietly

"What? Arse? I wasn't looking at your arse!" I exclaimed quickly as his brows knitted together in a furrow "You... You didn't say that, did you?" I asked him and he shook his head slowly. Feeling my cheeks turn an embarrassed crimson colour, I sat softly down on the chair across from him and examined a chip in the veneer, running my finger over it and prodding it violatingly.

"You know that thing you said earlier, about your brain having to catch up with your mouth?" He asked me and I raised my eyes to catch his politely, idicating he should carry on "Wha- How?"

"How what?"

"How does your brain take that long to comprehend what you've said when you're rumoured to have one of the fastest, smartest brains in the univer- Uh, World."

"It's not _really_ my brain that needs to catch up, it's just easier to say that it is."

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's my rash inability to seperate moral and ethical rights from wrongs." I said casually and I saw his figure stiffen slightly out of the corner of my eye, having turned my attention again to the flaw in the furniture.

"You don't know what's right and wrong?"

"Morally and Ethically of course. I believe nothing is 'wrong' per-se. I believe that, given the correct justification and a strong motive, every wrong can be right." I told him and he smirked a little, although just for a second and he more than likely believed I hadn't seen.

"So, you believe murder is right?"

"Given the correct justification and a strong motive, yes."

"You believe theft is right?"

"Given the correct justification and a strong motive, Yes." I repeated monotonously

"You believe suicide is right?" He asked, and I snapped my head up vicioulsy, seeing the light in his eyes spark. This is exactly what he wanted.

"You believe suicide is _wrong_?" I asked him and he gave a single nod. "Suicide is never _wrong_. Suicide is when everything gets so bad no one can take it anymore. Suicide gives the victims their only escape from the harsh pain that is reality. By saying it is wrong you are saying human happiness is wrong. You are saying there are people out there who are doing something wrong just because they want to end their suffering, their pain. Don't ever say suicide is ' _wrong_ '." I said and he cast his eyes down, maybe in shame, maybe to hide a smirk, right now I couldn't tell.

"I- I don't believe it is wrong..." He admitted softly, his voice scarcely a whisper amongst the deafening silence of the atmosphere. He sought out my eyes and gave me a wordless apology and I gave him a small smile. Not a smile saying 'You're a wonderful man' but not a fake smile. A simple smile explaining that I had forgiven him, for now.

"You're a unique man." I told him and, suddenly, he beamed at me. His mouth dominated by a toothy smile and his eyes bright. Genuine happiness. It was cu- Revivfying to see someone this happy.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as his smile reached his eyes and they sparkled in the poor school office lighting. I laughed heartily at his enthusiastic reaction "You're smart." He told me with his smile still going strong

"Am I? Did not know that, Sir." I replied, sarcasm just overflowing in my words and I have honestly no idea where the fuck 'Sir' came from. and the frown plastered on his forehead told me he thought the same thing

"'Sir'?"

"Well, you haven't told me your name, and you're older than me, in a school. I dunno... Seemed fitting." I admitted quietly, turning my eyes _again_ towards the table.

"Do you even call _any_ of your teachers 'Sir'?"

"Nope." I told him and he smiled

"It's my highest form of respect, I save it for those who deserve it." And my eyes widened "And there is another classic example of my mouth working faster than my brain."

"You think I deserve your highest form of respect?" He asked, the smile wiped off his face. My head dropped and suddenly my shoe was of utmost importance as I bent down and pissed around with one of the laces.


	4. Chapter 4 - Zero

_**[A.N: I recently got diagnosed with Visual stress which is basically where words and letters move around (Not dyslexia) so apologies for any spelling mistakes. It sucks.]**_

 _ **Influence: 'All I Know' by Beth Crowley (It's a good song, I recommend it to anyone.)**_

 _ **Warnings: Swearing, Talks of suicide, Minor character death with a major effect**_

Alex's P.O.V

He hadn't mentioned the respect thing, I was eternally grateful for that much. He was still pretty cool, but now I had afterschool shit with Mr Field, I know what you're thinking 'Why don't you just not go?' Well, I wish it was that easy, but it's not. I have to go and if I don't well, The principle will find out and I'll have detention with Mr Field and, trust me, I'd rather have an afterschool thing than a detention with him. I explained to the guy, whatever his name was, the odd guy who refuses to address himself, about my somewhat rocky relationship with Mr Field and he just laughed and stated that he wished he had popcorn.

I approached the door and pushed it open somewhat forcefully and I heard a sigh from Field's desk. He hated this as much as I did, that much I was sure of. "Blue." He acknowleged as I walked towards him, and stood in front of his desk, him on the other side. "Take a seat." He told me and I just laughed, shaking my head "Oh yeah, stupid me, you prefer to stand. Who's your friend?" He asked, flicking the side of his head towards the oddball still stood in the doorway

"You know as much as I do." I told him and he frowned

"Does he have to be here?"

"He does." He replied as he approached Mr Field, much like I had, and stood next to me. He was about the same height as Field, perhaps a little smaller? Field's about six foot, six one?

"Well then. I suppose we should get started." Mr Field mentioned casually before pulling out a piece of paper from under a haphazardly strewn pile of DNA and Gene worksheets "Do you drink?"

"No."

"Do you do drugs?"

"Nope."

"Do you smoke?" He asked thirdly, and my words got stuck in the back of my throat, causing me to choke slightly "I'll put that down as a yes."

"No!" I exclaimed and tried to rip the paper from his hands, but he just moved it slightly throwing my hand wide.

"You don't smoke?" He asked me, and a wicked smirk was on his face. I snapped my head to the brown haired guy at my left, and back at Field, certain my eyes were giving me away "So, it's a yes."

"Wait!" I choked out "N- Don't put that down."

"Who's stopping me when it's the truth?"

"You're a dick, Field." I said through clenched teeth and he just laughed in my face

"Yes. Yes I am." He admitted shamelessly as he put his pen against the paper and proceeded to write 'Yes'. "How many a day?" He asked me, with one eyebrow raised.

"I dunno." I sighed out, defeated, there's nopoint trying to deny it when Field would probably end up searching me.

"Bag." He demanded as he held his hand out and shook my head "Bag. Now."

"Look she doesn't-"

"This doesn't concern you."

"Just, leave it, it's fine." I told the man as I took my bag off my back and threw it at Field. He unzipped the main part, and rooted through it. He lifted out a folder or two and placed them carefully on his desk, I frowned at his caution, usually he would just drop them on the floor. He zipped the large area back up, and unzipped the front pocket and that's when I remembered

"Woah, ho ho. What's this then?" He asked as he brought out an army style knife. I stumbled backwards slightly, gripped a chair and pulled it beneath myself before I fell to the floor. My face fell into my hands as my head started spinning and images flashed across the back of my eyes. I felt my body growing heavier and heavier and weaker and weaker as I could no longer keep myself up. "Wait!" I heard Field say and I heard him scrambling up from his chair, but then everything went black.

***DRWHO***

My eyes fluttered open slowly as a groan escaped my lips. I felt violated, like someone had walked through my thoughts- my memories. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, and the whiteness faded into colours, and then shapes, and then recognisable furniture. I let out another groan. I heard hasty whispering at my side and realised I was still where i was when everything went dark, still in Field's classroom, just ying on the floor instead of sitting, lying on a coat, a brown coat. I heard footsteps approaching and I saw Field and the other man stood over me.

"Tragodia." Field whispered

"Indeed." The other man replied as he tilted his head to the side

"But wait, what happened then to trigger it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I sat up and my head hammered.

"I don't know, could be naything from the death of a loved one to the death of a star she's connected to billions of lightyears away." The brown haired oddball replied to Field as if I had never said anything

"What? I'm not connected to any star, and all my relatives are in perfect health, what is going on?!" I exclaimed and Field sat down next to me, and clicked in my ear before shining a torch in my eye

"Her pupils aren't reacting."

"They don't" I told him "What the hell is happening?"

"What do you mean they don't?" Field asked, shining the torch again into my eye

"They don't dialate or contract, they just stay the same."

"Oh for God's sake!" The unnamed man yelled, causing me and Field to flinch simultaineously. He held his arm out and I gripped his hand as he pulled me to my feet gently "Are you okay?" He asked me as I took a safe step back from his body

"Perfectly fine..." I replied, but I trailed off. As I stared into his eyes I saw something extremely familar "Have you been in my mind?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked, and he gave me a sad smile

"I went quite far back..." He told me with a destitute timbre in his words "Back to your childhood, trying to find something, but I just saw-"

"Stop." I told him sharply

"Look I'm sor-"

"I said shut up!" I exclaimed. As I stared straight into his eyes, a faded scene appeared to play and I watched it, watched everything as tears threatened to show, but I refused them the ability to even appear.

"We need to leave now." Said Field as his face snapped to us from the window and the man grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom and through the unlit corridors with Mr Field sprinting close behind us.

***DRWHO***

The three of us burst through the front doors of the school and we ran towards a blurred shape, no it wasn't the shape that was blurry it was everything, my eyes were messing up. I blinked several times trying to fix it but everytime I blinked everything just became so much less defined. We reached the destination, or I assumed we did as we stopped running and I was pushed through a door first, followed by The Man and then Mr Field. My eyes slowly focussed, and nothing was blurry anymore. "Is somewhat going to tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I screamed, my hands balled into fists at my side

"Hey, calm down." The man replied soothingly as I took a calming breath "I suppose it's time to tell you who I am." He told me with a smile

"Yes it fucking is." I replied and he stepped back and held his hand out

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He told me with a warm smile. I reached out and took his hand, shaking ot a couple of times, but not releasing it when we had stopped

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." He said, and I tilted my head to the left, looking him up and down

"You are a very unique man, Doctor." I smiled before releasing his hand from mine. That's when I registered my surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?" I asked as I wandered around something that remotely resembled a control panel, dragging my finger across the surface, walking towards a curved pillar and touched it, pressing my hand against it

"This is the Tardis." The Doctor said as he came and stood behind me.

"It's brilliant!" I beamed as I turned around to face him

"Thanks." He replied with a genuine happy smile. I whipped my head to face Field, and began walking towards him and he frowned at me

"I'll take that." I said with a smile as I removed my bag from his back "Now, tell me what is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Real Beginning

_**[A.N: GUYYYYYYYYYYS PLEAASE REVIEW I HAVE SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE NO F*CKING IDEA WHAT TO MAKE HAPPEN NEXT.I created my own time travel theory which is essentially a load of shit created simply for rambling so have fun trying to understand that]**_

 _ **Influence: 'The Dark' By Beth Crowley**_

 _ **Warnings: Swearing, Minor character death**_

 _Alex's P.O.V_

The Doctor opened his mouth as if to speak as if to explain everything to me, but the metallic shrilling of my phone cut him off before he could even begin

"Sorry." I apologised and pulled it out my pocket "It's my mum, I really have to take this." I said

"Yeah that's fine." Field said as the Doctor nodded, so I turned my back to them, and answered the call "Hey, Ma."

 _Alex Blue?_ came a voice, it wasn't my mum's, it was a mans voice.

"Where's my mum?" I asked and whipped around to face the two men

 _I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Miss Blue._

"What?"

 _You're mum, she's no longer with us..._

"What?!" I yelled, my heart pounding as I looked pleadingly towards the Doctor

 _I'm sorry Miss, but she was killed about four hours ago._

"How?" I asked, almost eerily calm

 _Stabbed. She was-_ I cut off his words as I hung up the phone, and slipped it into my pocket again, staring ahead at nothing.

"Alex, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked

"My mum... She's dead..." I replied bluntly

"Oh my- Are you okay?" ASked Field, earning him a hostile glance from the Doctor

"Oh yeah, Field. Fucking perfect."

"Sorry..."

The Doc walked towards me, with his arms out and I fell into his hug, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and gripping the back of this shirt tightly as I rested my face against his chest. I felt the tears and, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get them to stay thus they dampened his shirt.

"Shhh..." He cooed as he stroked my back calmingly "It'll be okay, it's okay."

"I'm wetting your shirt..." I told him softly against his chest and I knew he smiled

"Honestly, it's okay given the circumstances." He replied with a soft chuckle he was attempting to hide. I let out a laugh before pulling away from his hug. I had hoped he'd just tighten his grip and not let me go, but he didn't. He opened his arms again as I backed away from his body

"Sorry about that..." I told them both, referring to my tears hosever I was met with blank stares "For the-" I gestured towards a lonely tear still trailing slowly down my cheek, smiling towards Field

"But your mum just died." He said and my smile widened at his horrified expression when the realisation of what he's just said to me kicked in

"I'm well aware, Sir."

"Why aren't you-"

"Sad?" I finshed the Doctor's sentence rudely as I whipped around to face him.

"Yes."

"Tears aren't going to bring her back, are they? She wouldn't want me wasting time like that." I said and the Doctor just simply gave me a warm smile. "Now, I am extremely confused about the situation."

"I'll explain later, for now; Sleep." The Doctor said as he opened the door we had all scrambled through earlier to reveal a small, roadside hotel... A Motel?

"B-but we were- There were... It was school and now..." I stuttered and couldn't stop my mouth dropping open as I stepped onto the road slowly in awe, followed by Field and then lastly The Doctor. "Wha-"

"Time travel." The Doctor told me as he laughed whole heartedly at my slack jawed expression

"Time travel is both scientifically and logically impossible. Scientifically, you would have to personally alter the space time continuem several times for every minute you wanted to travel through time, not to mention the shit that time travel would cause to both history and the future and logically I mean humans wouldn't be able to survive the pressure and speeds at which you would have to travel in order to break the sound and light barriers simultainously which is impossible in it's self seeing as though they both require different values and you would break one before the other and-" My ramblings were cut off by a finger over my lips as I followed the arm and saw the Doctor, with an amused look on his face

"The Tradis takes care of all that." He said gesturing towards the blue box.

"Oh..." I said against his finger. He walked away towards a door in the motel and I followed like a lost puppy, frowning as Field walked towards number 12 and The Doctor walked towards number 13. "Where's my room?" I asked and The Doctor simply gestured towards the door for 13 as he unlocked it and padded in. "Woah, woah, woah, what?" I asked, halting in my tracks.

"You fainted in your classroom, are being chased by God only knows what from God only knows where in space, and you're a suspected last-of-your-species space alien from a planet that probably blew up but no one knows. You're _not_ stopping on your own tonight." He blurted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room and slamming the door.

"You know, if anyone saw that you could get arrested."

"Shut up."

"So... I assume I'm taking the settee."

"Nope."

"You're taking the settee?" I asked

"Nope."

"I'm taking the floor?"

"Obviously not."

"... Then..."

"Bed's big enough for two." He told me and I choked on air, spluttering over my thoughts as I attempted to catch my breath and just calm down, but it didn't seem to be happening,well the 'calm' part didn't

"What?!" I asked as he frowned at my reaction

"Humans sleep on beds you know?" He told me

"Yes! I know _that_!" I yelled

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, it's the uh..." I attempted but the words toppled out my mouth before I had the ability to voice them

"Well?" He asked, clearing anchoring for an answer

"When humans sleep in the same bed it usually represents their intimate relationship." I explained through clenched teeth with a wary tone

"We're just sleeping together, what's the problem?" He asked and once again I choked on air. Coughing, coughing, coughing. I turned my head away to hide the shade of crimson that was flooding into my cheeks. "What?" He asked, his little innocent words echoing helplessly through my mind as my choking turned into histerical, almost manical, laughter and now my cheeks were red from lack of air not embarrassment. "What?!" He dragged out, like a child, and my laughter simply grew. He threw himself down onto the bed and sulked like a teenager, waiting for me to calm down. After my laughs morphed into exclaimations of 'ooh' and mutterings of Chuffin' 'Ell he looked expectantly in my direction

"Basically," I began as laughter threatened my state again "When two people sleep together..." I carried on in the most patronising tone I could muster (Accompanied with incriminating hand gestures of course) It usually means they had _sex_ " I concluded, stifling my laugher and watching his reaction

"Grow up." He said simply, although he smile. It was a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes too. It was cu- He was happy, I could tell.

"Pah!" I exclaimed as I sat on the left side of the bed. It was comfy and soft. It began sinking in. Everything that was happening. I had no idea where I was, hell _when_ I was. I've been told by a strange stranger that Time travel is possible. I was stuck in a Motel God knows where with this stranger and my own bloody Science teacher who I'm beginning to assume is not who he claims he is.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked me, and I turned to face him, noticing the somewhat concearned look on his face

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... your Mum..."

 _Shit... My Mum..._

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I told him as I laid down, almost mirroring him "What time is it?"

"Technically, it's one in the morning."

"Technically?" I asked, as he smiled again, he smiled a lot.

"Yes. This year, obviously the times have changed and they're not measured by seconds minutes and hours anymore, it's still things like half past and quarter past and ten past and the clocks are still the same but instead of 'AM' and 'PM' they have 'BTN' and 'ATN' which stands for 'Before the Noon' and 'After the Noon' because when they discovered time they didn't li-" I cut off his ramblings with my index finger on his lips and he looked up at me, having turned turned his gaze to ground whislt explaining

"Shhh..." I told him

"Sorry..." He said into my finger, and an indescribable look corssed his face, one which would have broke my heart had I cared. I moved my finger slowly and his face grew into a smile again

"You smile a lot, don't you?" I asked him with a laugh

"Get some sleep."

"What?" I asked the Doctor as he rose from the bed and stretched towards a switch on the wall, then I couldn't see a thing. I felt the bed dip slightly

"Get some sleep."

"Fine." I replied, confused by his sudden concearn for my sleep pattern. I turned onto my side and, as my eyes adjusted to the dark slightly, I noticed he had too... and we were face to face. His eyes were closed and his mouth a straight line. His hair flopped over his face slightly and he had the duvet pulled up around him. I smiled slightly at the sight before I slipped into the duvet and mirrored him, still staring at his face.

"You won't sleep if you just stare at me." He said softly, his voice slightly hoarse and his eyes still closed, illiciting another smile from my lips

"Night, Doctor."

"Night, Alex." He replied, and my eye lids suddenly became heavier as their weight pulled them down over my eyes, and I drifted off slowly into a sleep.


End file.
